


song fic requests

by rainhours



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Human AU, Other, Songfic, Tags May Change, and i’m open to any ships, ok tags WILL change, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainhours/pseuds/rainhours
Summary: step one: send me a songstep two: i listen to said songstep three: i write a oneshot based on itstep four: i post it and you feel happy (hopefully)





	1. send requests!

heyo! i’ve wanted to do something like this for quite a while. 

basically comment a song down below, i’ll listen to it, and write something based on it. 

i’m open to any ships, but no smut. 

now let’s have some fun!

\- milo


	2. when he sees me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “someone who when he sees me, he wants to again.” 
> 
> (requested by anon)
> 
> in which logan gets shoved headfirst into a blind date (that he never knew about) and vents about what could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original song: when he sees me from the musical “waitress” 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JeQZY9_451w

“You... did WHAT?!” 

Logan was quaking with anger at Roman, who chuckled nervously. 

“You need to get out there more! Find a boyfriend! Get a life!” He replied. 

Logan deeply inhaled, trying to regain his composure. “I already have a life, ROMAN, and I am perfectly content with not having a boyfriend at this very second!” 

“Ya sure about that, Lo?” Patton chimed in from the other side of the table. 

He paused. It would be good to get a new lab partner, and someone to remind him not to overwork himself... 

“Well, there’s just...” he thought for a bit, “so MUCH that could go wrong!” 

Across the table, Virgil snorted. “Now that’s a change in character.” 

“Oh, close your mouth, Virgil,” Logan snapped. “But... just think. This is a blind date. I could meet ANYONE. And... who could they be?” 

Suddenly growing restless, he stood up and began to pace. 

“You see, I stick with real things. Usually facts and figures. When information’s in its place, I minimize the guessing game. Guess what?” 

“What?” The others chimed in. 

“I... don’t like guessing games. O-or when I feel things.” 

Patton bounced up out of his seat and protested, “But love is a good thing to feel!” 

“But what if I don’t know the feeling? What if-if it’s one-sided? How am I supposed to operate if I’m just... tossed around by fate? Like... I don’t know...” He shot Roman a look. “On an unexpected date.” 

He gulped. 

Patton was still confident that this would turn out well, and that Logan had nothing to fear. While both sides of the argument had good points, Logan was determined to persuade the others that he was right. 

"For example, he could... talk too fast-" Roman tensed- "or ask me questions about myself before I've decided that he could ask me questions about myself!" 

Virgil shuddered at the thought. 

Logan continued, "He might sit too close, or call the waiter by their first name! I could NEVER date a person with such rude behavior!" 

Patton spoke up, "But Lo, would you still date him if- dare I say it- he eats Oreos, but eats the cookie before the cream?" 

Everyone at the table gasped in horror at the thought. 

"Absolutely not!" Logan retorted, slamming his fists onto the table. 

"PATTON! Don't help his case!" Roman shouted.

Suddenly Logan was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around to see a waitress with curly blond hair tied back from her face. Her furrowed eyebrows signified that he had done something wrong. 

"Sir, I've been waiting here for a full minute," She said to him, Southern accent coating her words. "Please just sit down so I can serve y'all." 

"Sorry, ma'am," he apologized, sitting down in the booth seat next to Roman as the waitress gave everyone their food. Everybody seemed excited that they could finally chow down. They had been with family out of town the whole day. After the long drive, everyone was hungry. Roman had pointed out the small diner while refueling the car at a gas station. Initially, Logan was quite happy. He had claimed that he had "been lacking the proper energy derived from consumption of food". But now, he seemed dispirited, just stirring his soup while deep in thought. Roman took notice of this and gently nudged him with his elbow.

"What have you done now?" Logan asked, not looking up. 

"I just want to say... I'm sorry," Roman confessed, "I should've asked you before doing that. Y'know, signing you up for a blind date." 

"It's fine, I guess," he said, finally making eye contact with Roman. "I'm just hoping that... when he sees me... he wants to again." "Do not fear, Logan, for I have lots of faith in your Potential Prince Charming being absolutely stellar!" Roman said, beaming with royal prince-ness. Logan chuckled at his dramatic phrasing. Virgil added, "And if anything does go to shit-" Patton elbowed him. "Er- badly," he glared at Patton, "we're here for you." "Thank you," Logan replied. "Look! He's smiling again!" Patton exclaimed, pointing at Logan's alleviated expression. "We've got him on our side!" Perhaps this might not be as bad as previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not being able to post this sooner! i've been busy with a lot of other things recently. feel free to send more suggestions! 
> 
> -milo


End file.
